Vous avez dit Cannes à sucre !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Le jour de Noel est aussi le moment de se mettre en couple et Tsuki compte bien mettre Joey dans les bras de Seto Kaiba ! Pour ça, Atem et Yûgi viennent lui filer un coup de main ! Cannes à sucre et désir font bon ménage avec une auteure complètement bourrée au coca xD Cadeau pour Nanadu33980 !


Disclamer : Les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh hormis Tsuki ne sont pas à moi mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : VOILA TON CADEAU Nanadu33980 alias Nath-chan ! Je te le dédie à toi et autre fans du couple Seto x Joey ! Encore une foi, joyeux noël à tous et à toutes ! Lâchez des reviews !

* * *

**Vous avez dit "Cannes à sucre" ?!**

**- Lycée de Domino, vers midi, le jour des vacances de Noel...- **

- REPETE UN PEU, LE FRIMEUR ?!

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE, WELER ? T'ES QU'UN DUELLISTE RATE !

Et c'était repartit… Seto Kaiba revenu au lycée officiellement pour rester un peu auprès de ses nouveaux « amis » officieusement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la vision de son ange blond avec lequel il se chamaillait une nouvelle fois. Depuis un moment, le brun avait prit conscience de ses sentiments envers le meilleur ami de ses rivaux jumeaux. Le blond l'avait toujours intrigué à le provoquer et à répondre au quart de tour à ses propres provocations. Il avait une volonté de fer et un putain de courage que même l'autre pharaon lui enviait dans un sens. Joey était le plus fort d'entre eux en réalité. Atem et Yûgi ne pouvait pas se battre avec tout leur potentiel si leurs compagnons n'étaient pas auprès d'eux et le brun lui était un sacré handicapé aussi bien au niveau des relations sociales lorsqu'elles n'impliquaient pas le boulot qu'au niveau des sentiments envers autrui quand il n'avait pas son attention fixé sur son cadet.

Il finit par tourner le dos à son blond et quitta la salle de classe pour se rendre sur le toit de l'établissement. Il se sentait bien dans l'enceinte du lycée depuis quelques temps mais il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi… le jeune homme s'accouda à la clôture de fer et leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel qui s'avérait clément en ce début d'hiver plutôt doux. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'une silhouette féminine fit son apparition face à lui, accoudée à la porte du toit qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle.

Elle lui sourit et il e put empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser. Etrangement, il se sentait en confiance en présence de la jeune femme sur laquelle il posa son regard saphir. Elle était indéniablement belle et charismatique. Une véritable reine. Un flash lui revient en mémoire. Celle qu'il avait face à lui, parée comme une reine égyptienne le regardant avec le même regard tendre et amical. Lui, en prêtre à genoux devant celle qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui de la même façon que le pharaon. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée en despote. Elle était reine, certes mais elle traitait les membres de la garde royale comme sa propre famille. Avec déférence et attention.

Revenant au présent, il eut un sourire et l'invita à venir près de lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui rendit son sourire et alla s'accouder à la clôture à ses côtés. Elle était vraiment belle. De longs cheveux ébène flottant derrière elle, raides mais ondulés vers la fin de la longueur encadrant un splendide visage aux traits fins et au teint de porcelaine fine. De grands yeux bleus en amendes dont l'éclat envoutant vous attirait comme un aimant. Une silhouette fine et élancée aux courbes harmonieuses mises en valeur par l'uniforme des garçons du lycée. En plus d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un caractère bien trempé et un talent inné pour les duels. Son arrivée avait fait grand bruit et le pharaon était immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Il fallait dire qu'elle était la réincarnation de son épouse donc forcément ils s'étaient vite rapprochés et mis en couple deux semaines plus tard sous les regards amusés de leurs compagnons.

Tsuki, car tel était son nom, le regarda et parla de sa voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Seto ?

Le dit Seto ne releva pas le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom alors que tous les autres l'appelaient Kaiba. Elle l'avait fait dès le début et bizarrement, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'elle use de son prénom et non de son nom de famille. Il ne détourna pas son regard de celui, inquiet de la jeune femme qui attendait qu'il réponde.

- Ça fait mal, Tsuki…

Elle eut un sourire compatissant avant de se coller contre lui et de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur douloureux. Elle savait ce que cela faisait mais ne dit rien.

- Je le provoque pour qu'il fasse attention à moi sans me départir de mon masque de froideur offert gracieusement par l'autre pourriture qui m'a servi de père adoptif…

- Je sais. Ce masque est lourd à porter mais tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, Joey aussi.

Il se raidit d'un coup, quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu, tu ne laisses pas ton ange blond indifférent. Elle pouffa avant de s'écarter de lui avec un sourire malicieux et un regard brillant d'espièglerie. Seto frissonna, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore en tête ?

- Prépares les cadeaux et la fête chez toi, pour le reste… Je m'occupe de tout mais lorsque ce sera ton moment, à toi d'agir.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Seto n'en revenait pas, Tsuki avait quelque chose en tête, il en était sûr mais quoi ? Mystère. Il haussa les épaules et n'y pensa plus.

La neige tombait sur Domino et Noel approchait à grand pas. Tsuki se frottait les mains, un sourire sadique ayant prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se préparait pour la fête donnée par Seto pour Noel. Tous leurs amis allaient être présents et la jeune femme allait mettre son plan diabolique à exécution avec l'aide son pharaon d'amant de Yûgi qu'ils avaient mis dans la confidence. Tout ça allait déménager ou elle ne s'appelait plus la Reine de l'Entremettage ! Une fois prête, elle rejoignit les jumeaux et accepta le bras d'Atem qui la complimenta sur sa longue robe de velours rouge. Elle rougit et embrassa son chéri avant qu'ils ne prennent la voiture envoyée par Seto afin de se rendre chez ce dernier.

La fête battait son plein et Tsuki avait un sourire de démon sur les lèvres en observant son ami blond dévorer les cannes à sucre que Yûgi venait de lui donner tout en discutant avec ce dernier et Seto qui avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un coup de chaud… en effet, de légères rougeurs coloraient ses joues pâles alors qu'il bouffait carrément Joey des yeux. Le blond, totalement inconscient du désir qu'il éveillait chez son amour secret suçait sensuellement une canne à sucre en rigolant à une blague lancée par son meilleur ami à laquelle Tsuki, assise sur les genoux de son amant remit une couche.

Seto n'en pouvait plus ! Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par son habituel sourire « je t'ai bien eu ». Il grimaça.

- Pouha ! J'en peux plus !

Le blond s'étira de tout son long laissant voir sa peau sous sa chemise qui fit –intérieurement- saliver le maitre du dragon blanc qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus !

- Si tu es fatigué, je pense que Seto pourrait t'amener dans une chambre d'ami, pas vrai ?

Le directeur de la Kaiba Corp. tilta. Tsuki lui fit un clin d'œil discret alors qu'Atem confirmait ses dires. Elle jouait vraiment l'entremetteuse jusqu'au bout cette fille ! Mais bon, le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle lui filait un coup de main. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Joey de le suivre. Pour une fois, le blond ne le provoqua pas et se contenta de le suivre docilement lançant toutefois un regard un peu effrayé à son meilleur ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence. Hé oui ! Mis à part Tsuki, Yûgi et Atem (pas jumeaux pour rien ces deux-là !) avaient devinés les sentiments que Joey portait à l'irascible rival du roi du jeu et malgré l'avoir maintes fois exhorté de se déclarer, Tsuki était venue à la rescousse avec l'idée précise de ce qu'il fallait faire…

La jeune femme savait que le brun aimait particulièrement les cannes à sucre, donc elle conseilla à Joey d'en déguster une de façon la plus sensuelle possible devant Seto et au vu de comment celui-ci avait réagi lorsqu'il avait mis le conseil de son amie en pratique… le blond avait bon espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Notre entremetteuse en chef et ses deux apprentis regardèrent le futur couple quitter le salon avec un étrange sourire sur la face… Joey n'allait oublier cette nuit, ça ils en étaient plus que sûr ! Mais revenons à nous tourtereaux qui pour le moment, se tournent autour comme des vautours…

Seto empreinta les escaliers menant à l'étage et prit le couloir de gauche où se trouvait sa propre chambre. Plus les deux lycéens avançaient dans le couloir plongé dans la peine ombre plus leurs cœurs s'affolaient et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre augmentait. Seto serra les poings, le parfum sucré dégagé par le blond lui montait à la tête et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir… Eh merde ! Il se retourna brusquement et plaqua son ange blond contre le mur avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Joey ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les lèvres du brun entrèrent violemment en contact avec les siennes. Malgré cette violence, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps tel des langues de feu courant dans ses veines. Il finit par répondre à ce baiser sauvage et passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami ou du moins, il espérait. Seto se tendit lorsqu'il sentit Joey répondre à son baiser et placer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort et une immense joie s'empara de lui. Son ange lui répondait. Son amour n'était donc pas à sens unique ! Dans un coin de son esprit, il bénit Tsuki et se promit de penser à la remercier à sa façon…

Le baiser se fit plus tendre et plus sensuel, les lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent et les langues trouvèrent leur jumelle pour jouer. Seto rompit le baiser lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir et plongea son visage dans le cou du blond qui eut un sourire avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Les deux jeunes hommes calmèrent leur respiration en profitant de la sensation du corps de l'autre sur le leur.

- Seto…

- J'ai compris, Joey…

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur la carotide du blond avant de remonter ses lèvres à l'oreille dont il lécha et mordilla le lobe avant de murmure un tendre « Je t'aime » au creux de celle-ci. Joey frissonna et murmura de la même façon à un Kaiba très heureux « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Un nouveau baiser passionné fut alors échangé. Le brun passa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de son amour et le porta façon princesse jusque dans sa chambre dont il referma la porte d'un coup de talon. (Moi : Le fameux coup du talon… Louha-chan : Ah tu l'aime celui-là ! Avoue ! Moi : J'y peux rien, si j'ai été formée par Tsunade-sama ! xD Atem : Bah tiens, ça explique bien des choses…) Il avança jusqu'au lit à baldaquins et posa doucement son précieux fardeaux sur les draps de soie bleue avant de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps tant désiré… Provocant, Joey releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarta quelque peu ses jambes avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordit ensuite de façon plus qu'aguicheuse…

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose en me provoquant comme ça, Joey…

- Oh ! Détrompe-toi… le coup de la canne à sucre s'était pour t'allumer et là c'est la même chose.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tsuki ?

Joey sourit avec espièglerie et hocha la tête. Seto soupira sans laisser son sourire de prédateur se faner. Décidément, cette fille était une manipulatrice doublée d'une perverse… Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende si bien avec elle.

Cessant ses réflexions, il défit ses chaussures et celles du blonds tirant les chaussettes avec par la même occasion avant de se mettre au-dessus de son ange qui n'attendait que lui. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Joey qui rougissait adorablement avant d'effleurer les lèvres chaudes et terriblement tenantes des siennes. Joey ferma les yeux acceptant la caresse que Seto finit par approfondir posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le baiser se fit plus profond et sensuel lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux bruns entrouvrit ses lèvres purpurines laissant le brun passer sa langue entre elles pour rejoindre sa jumelle qu'elle caressa d'abord doucement. Joey répondit timidement à la caresse et finalement leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné avec une sensualité teintée de sauvagerie lorsque les canines du brun écorchèrent les lèvres rosées du plus jeune, donnant un gout métallique à l'échange. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser par manque d'air, Seto regarda son Joey car oui, il pouvait se montrer possessif dorénavant lui sourire de façon aguicheuse, Joey savait ce qu'il voulait et malgré que ce soit sa première fois, ce que le brun avait bien comprit durant leur brève étreinte, il cherchait tout de même à chauffer son futrur amant encore plus ! Excitant… Joey était vraiement parfait pour lui pensa Seto en le regardant avec des yeux de fauve affamé. Avec un sourire carnacier, il fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie qui n'attendait que lui et l'entraina dans un baiser vertigineux. Joey lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue alors que leurs mains entreprirent de les débarrasser de leur tenue respective. Les lèvres s'écartèrent allant vagabonder sur la peau de l'autre avant de se retrouver et ainsi de suite. Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée. Morsures, coups de langues et baisers s'alternaient avec de nombreux gémissements qui finirent par se changer très vite en cris de plaisir résonnant sur les murs de la chambre du maitre du dragon blanc. Petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus intimes, Seto laissa sa bouche dérivée vers l'entrejambe gorgée de sang de Joeyi qui se tordait sous ses douces tortures. Il suppliait, gémissait et soupirait qu'il le prenne là et maintenant. Tenté par la proposition, Seto se retient pourtant car il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à son ange. Il se lécha abondamment les doigts avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre de chair encore pur de son futur amant. Joey gémit de plus belle sous cette caresse si intime. Il s'abandonna complètement à Seto dont il murmurait le nom entre deux soupirs de bonheur. Excité et plus que chauffé à blanc par les soupirs et plaintes lascives de son blond, Seto retira sa langue de son intimité et y glissa un premier doigt qui fut vite suivit par les autres sous l'injonction du plus jeune dont la peau se couvrait déjà d'une fine pellicule de sueur et dont les joues rougissaient encore davantage. Le jugeant finalement prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement frustré de Joey qui le fit sourire. Il le pénétra doucement, le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Une fois complétement entré, il se força à ne pas bouger immédiatement dans cet antre de tous les plaisirs. Si chaud, si étroit, Seto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur alors que Joey s'évertuait à reprendre son souffle avant de se détendre complètement et de donner le premier coup de rein. La suite ne fut plus que cris et murmures de paroles excitantes enflammant les deux amants encore plus. Seto pilonnait sauvagement son ange. La douceur n'était plus de mise, il voulait donner du plaisir à son bien-aimé qui s'accrochait à ses larges épaules d'un bras alors que de l'autre il avait plongé ses doigts entre les mèches blondes de son amant à sa peau pâle. La jouissance était proche et le brun s'empara du sexe de son amour qu'il caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Joey cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales et se cambra brusquement le corps secoué de spasmes. L'orgasme laissa le blond pantelant et alangui sur les draps complètement défaits faisant ainsi jouir le brun à cette vision enchanteresse dans un grognement. Un dernier baiser fut échangé et Seto se retira de son ange pour se laisser tomber à son côté. Leur respiration saccadée mit un moment à se calmer et ils se dévorèrent des yeux durant ce lapse de temps. Une fois calmé Seto ouvrit les bras, invitant son blond à s'y lover et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier… Joey se blottit contre son amant et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Le couple se murmura des mots tendres avant de bénir la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus remplis de perversité autant que de malice et qui ne s'ne cachait pas.

- Faudra la remercier…

- T'en fais pas pour ça, Seto… Telle que je la connais, son pharaon doit déjà s'en charger.

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais préfèrent ne pas tenter d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour avoir une récompense pour sa bonne action de l'année auprès de son amant à la peau tannée… Ils finirent par remonter le drap sur leurs corps couverts des résidus de leurs ébats et s'endormirent paisiblement.

**- Derrière la porte de la chambre...- **

Notre trio d'entremetteurs se tapait discrètement dans les mains avec de grands sourires. Mission réussie ! Ils descendirent dans le salon et annoncèrent que les deux pas doués du groupe avaient finis par se mettre ensemble ! Tous sifflèrent et se tapèrent dans la main. En fait, personne n'avait raté les signes qui crevaient les yeux sur ces deux-là mais connaissant la fiancée du pharaon, ils avaient préférés rester spectateurs. Mais ils étaient tous du même avis sur une chose : il était temps !

- Joyeux Noel à tous et à toutes ! S'exclama Tsuki en levant son verre de coca au nouveau couple de la bande. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amoureux et porta le verre à ses lèvres toujours ornée de son fameux sourire douteux…

FIN !

* * *

Moi : *rire d'Hiruma* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !

Seto : On a comprit, c'est bon !

Joey : Je me doutais que ça allait nous tomber dessus...

Moi : Cadeau pour ma Nath-chan adorée !

Joey : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

Atem : Elles sont aussi perverses l'une que l'autre de toutes façons...

Moi et Nath : On le confirme et on l'affirme !

Atem : On est pas dans la mouise... Bon laissez des reviews, mina-san. Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


End file.
